As stubborn as a mule
by Lavioli
Summary: Une histoire parlant de D Gray Man et ses personnages mais également d'autres survenant de mon imagination ! J'espère que cette fan fiction vous plaira !
1. Are you lost ?

**Chapitre 1. Are you lost ?**

La pluie, le vent et ce son insupportable qui résonnait dans sa tête. Kichi venait de grimper une immense montagne terreuse et glissante, risquant à plusieurs reprises de lâcher prise et de s'écraser lamentablement sur le sol sans aucune chance d'y survivre. À bout de souffle, la jeune japonaise finit par atteindre le sommet. Kichi essuya son front en respirant de manière irrégulière et marcha jusqu'à l'imposante bâtisse interminable en ce qui concerne sa hauteur. C'était impressionnant vu d'en bas ! Elle s'avança d'un pas hésitant au devant de cette porte à visage humain puis attendit en se frottant la nuque nerveusement.

**-Où est-ce que je dois annoncer ma venue ?** _Se demanda-t-elle sans attendre de réponse._  
**-Vérification !**

La porte s'était mis à parler, ce qui arracha un petit cri de surprise à notre chère ôte. Celle-ci avait reculé de quelques pas. Qu'est ce donc que cette chose ?! Des rayons lumineux jaillissaient de ce qui semblait être les yeux du visage de pierre. Quand ce fut terminé, elle retira son bras lentement et une nouvelle voix se fit entendre à partir d'un haut parleur, commençant vraiment à ce demander si elle avait bien fait de suivre le conseil de son vieux maître, la jeune femme pencha la tête sur le côté, de nouveau intriguée et mis enfin ses bras le long de son corps :

**-Bonjour ! Apparemment, tu n'es pas un akuma. Qui es tu donc ? Que viens-tu faire ici ?  
-Hum...et bien, mon nom est Kichi Tebaya, je viens du village de Shirakawa, au Japon et...  
-Kawaaaaai !! **_S'écria un nouvel interlocuteur à travers le haut parleur._

Après une mini dispute interne à l'immeuble, Kichi empoigna ses hanches et frappa doucement du pied. Elle était très impatiente et cet accueil laissait à désirer.

**-Dites moi vous ! Je vais devoir attendre encore longtemps qu'on ne veuille m'ouvrir ou bien suis-je venu pour rien si ce n'est qu'entendre de futiles chamailleries ?  
**  
De l'autre côté de l'édifice, plus un son ne se faisait entendre. Le premier homme avait repris le micro servant à établir le contacte entre la jeune et future exorciste et l'intendant désordonné.

**-Oui et bien...si le gardien n'y voit pas d'objection alors...je t'en pris, entre !**

Deux pont s'engouffrèrent dans le plafond du renfort des murs servant de protection à la tour laissant chacun deux entrées possible. En ce pressant de pénétrer ce colossal bâtiment, Kichi en oublia le gardien. C'était assez magique à voir l'expression émerveillé qu'avait adopté le visage de la japonaise. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête, tant bien qu'elle heurta une masse avec force et régressa de quelques pas. En levant la tête, elle découvrit un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, ce qui était peu commun ! Puis autre chose percuta son attention : une marque sur l'oeil gauche. Il sourit avant qu'elle ne fit de même en se massant le haut du crâne. Tendant une main bienveillante vers la jeune demoiselle, l'inconnu se présenta :

**-Bonjour ! Je suis Allen Walker, Bienvenue à la congrégation de l'ombre !  
-euh...merci. Et, désolé de t'avoir bousculé tout à l'heure...je n'avais pas regardé où j'allais. Je m'appelle Kichi, enchantée.** _Dit-elle en se baissant pour le saluer._  
**-Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais être ton guide jusqu'à ce que tu prennes quelques repères au sein de la maison, et d'ailleurs, il faut aller voir Komui !  
-Eh** **bien...allons y ?** _Ajouta-t-elle avec moins d'assurance qu'en ayant gravi la falaise._

Le silence régnait en mettre entre les deux jeunes gens qui s'intriguaient mutuellement. Un étrange petit animal, ou bien on ne sait quoi était posé sur la tête du garçon aux cheveux blancs. Une forme sphérique de couleur or qui plus est ailée. Décidément, aujourd'hui c'était le jour des découvertes ! Kichi fut rappelée à l'ordre par le bruit des pas de son accompagnateur qui ne retentissait plus. Voyant qu'ils étaient tout deux devant une porte d'où une nouvelle vague de raffut émanait, Kichi se pencha légèrement pour entendre plus clairement les propos énoncés. Le prénommait Allen rit doucement et tourna la poignet.

**-Komui ! Lavi ! Je vous amène de la visite !  
**  
Les deux concernés se retournèrent sans dire un mot puis. Le garçon aux cheveux roux était debout en face d'un bureau derrière lequel un homme à lunette et chapeau en blouse blanche était assit. Prenant un air sage et professionnel qui était tout à fait paradoxal à la pièce en vaque, l'homme assit pris la parole tandis que le second affichait une mine ravie et la bouche grande ouverte en dévisageant Kichi.

**-Bien le bonjour jeune fille ! Il est tellement rare d'accueillir une ravissante et jolie enfant dans cet établissement ! J'espère que tu t'y plairas !** _Rit l'homme en blanc sous le regard irrité du rouquin.  
_**-M-merci...  
-Alors, quelle est la raison de ta venue ?** _Reprit-il en s'appuyant royalement sur ses mains et rapprochant son visage de l'extrémité du bureau.  
_**-Je...et bien un dénommé...Cross Marian m'a envoyé ici...en prétextant que c'était primordial...  
-Je vois.  
**  
Un petit gémissement se fit entendre à la droite de Kichi, et en regardant ce qu'il se passer elle pu voir un Allen pétrifié, les yeux exorbités sous le regard amusé du rouquin. Détournant le regard, Kichi écouta patiemment les paroles de son interlocuteur.

**-Bien, je suis Komui Lee, le grand intendant de cette maison ! Voici Allen, que tu dois déjà connaître et Lavi !  
**  
Le rouquin salua la petite brune d'un air niais. C'est à ce moment qu'elle détailla le jeune homme pour une raison divers. Il était peu commun dans son petit village de rencontrer des gens ayant une couleur de cheveux aussi voyante tel que le roux et des yeux verts. Des yeux ? Non, à vrai dire il n'y en avait qu'un seul ! Sans trop se poser de question, elle passa à la seconde personne qui lui tombait sous la main : Allen Walker, ainsi dénommé. Il était assez grand, cependant plus petit que Lavi puisqu'il s'appelait ainsi et comme elle avait pu le remarquer précédemment, des cheveux blancs et un œil étrange. Il ne bougeait pas, ce qui attisa la curiosité et surtout l'inquiétude de la japonaise.

**-N'ai pas peur pour Allen, ce cher Maréchal Cross lui rappelle de très mauvais souvenirs, n'est ce pas ?  
-Dis moi Kichi...il ne t'a pas...donné quelque chose pour la congrégation hein ? **_Demanda avec anxiété._  
**-N-non...mais il m'a dit de transmettre un message à l'intendant...**

L'air devint moins festif dans la salle. Et l'étonnement était l'invité d'honneur. Gênée par tant de regard posée sur elle, la jeune femme se contenta de reprendre ses paroles.

**-Et bien...il m'a demandait de vous dire qu'il reviendrait bientôt pour vérifier si tout avait été réglé...**

Allen geignit pitoyablement contre la bibliothèque sous le regard interrogateur de la jeunette. Lavi profita de ce moment pour placer quelques phrases.

**-Et bien Allen ! Ton maître ne perd pas le nord on dirait ! Mais...au faite Kichi, Cross ne t'as rien fait faire de particulier ? -C'est à dire ?** _Rétorqua la jeune femme avec un sourcil soulevé.  
_**-Du genre...te faire payer des factures ? Ou bien t'assommer avant de partir ?** _Ricana le roux  
_I**-Hum...et bien non...  
-Kichi...une dernière question. Sais-tu ce qu'est un akuma ?** _Interpella Komui._  
-**Oui, mais, le Maréchal ne m'a que brièvement parler de la raison pour laquelle je devais me rendre nécessairement ici.  
-Bien, alors nous allons voir Hevlaska de ce pas !  
**  
Marchant à grand pas suivit par Lavi, les deux mains sur la tête et d'un pas nonchalant, Allen et Kichi se retrouvèrent à la traine. Ayant été comme oublié par les deux hommes qui venaient de quitter la pièce, Kichi se sentit obligé d'intervenir. Elle posa sa main délicatement sur l'épaule du jeune londonien encore contre une étagère, ce qui eux pour effet de le faire se retourner, une mine dépité accrochée à la figure. Avec un sourire chaleureux et à la fois rassurant, Kichi s'agenouilla près de lui et finit par parler :

**-Je crois que ce cher Maréchal t'en as fait voir des vertes et des pas mures n'est ce pas ?  
**

**-Oh ça oui alors ! **_S'indigna le jeune homme.  
_**-J'ai eu la chance de naître en tant que fille je crois...  
-Je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux...travailler sans relâche au service d'un tortionnaire inhumain, ou bien se faire déplorablement accoster par un séducteur de première classe ?** _Se moqua-t-il._  
**-Tu as raison, il n'est pas des plus recommandable en tant que précepteur, mais enfin, s'il n'avait pas été là...Dieu seul sait ce qu'il serait advenu de moi.  
**  
Pensive, elle fixa un point inexistant au loin alors que le garçon ne disait plus mot, certainement de peur de perturber sa camarade. Elle finit par relever la tête et sourire en sa direction.

**-On devrait y aller je crois ! Ils doivent nous attendre !  
-Oui, tu as raison !**

Tout deux filèrent donc en prenant soin de fermer la porte, bien que cela ne servait à rien puisque les éléments de la section scientifique circulaient de temps à autres pour déposer des formulaires à remplir durant le laps de temps ou Komui n'était pas présent.


	2. Rebirth for a better life

**Chapitre 2. Rebirth for a better life**

Voila déjà quelques jours que Kichi était arrivée à la congrégation, elle s'y plaisait mais certaines choses la laisser encore perplexe. Par exemple, la convivialité qui régnait dans l'établissement. Plus ou moins paradoxale avec l'architecture ressemblant plus à celle d'une prison que d'une maison de repos ou il fait bon vivre et pourtant…

**-Kichi ? Tu es sure que ça va ? **

Une voix qu'elle connaissait à peine, une voix féminine qui la fit sortir de ses pensées alors qu'elle marchait dans le couloir interminable d'un des multiples couloirs de cet endroit. La jeune femme sourit, puis pencha la tête sur le côté.

**-Lenalee ! Oui, je vais bien, je ne suis pas encore bien habituée à ma nouvelle demeure…c'est tout.** _Répliqua la brunette._

**-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que ça peut te paraître dans un premier temps assez lugubre, mais…nous sommes une famille, et peut importe l'endroit ou nous vivons…**

**-Lenalee !!**

La concernée n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une tête à chapeau pointa le bout de son nez en courant vers elle. La jeunette soupira au plus grand amusement de Kichi qui prenait plaisir à voir Komui, le grand intendant pourchasser sa sœur à la recherche d'éventuelles informations sur sa cadette.

**-Niisan, qu'est ce que tu as encore ?**

**-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'Allen t'avais embrassé !!**

**-A-llen ? M'embrasser ?** _S'interrogea Lenalee_

D'un air tout à fait naturel, Kichi sourit de plus bel et se mit même à rire au plus grand étonnement des deux énergumènes. Elle s'excusa en secouant une main sous leur regard, puis finit par se calmer pour expliquer son geste.

**-Lavi est toujours aussi drôle n'est ce pas ?**

Lenalee comprit rapidement et joignit bien vite la jeune femme. Komui, quant à lui se lança à la poursuite du roux sans même s'apercevoir que le jeune homme s'était soigneusement caché entre deux murs qui formaient un creux. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les deux femmes, bras derrière la tête et sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

**-Désolé Lenalee ! Mais…Allen s'était endormit, et comme il connait mes coups de crayons par cœur si je me mettais à lui faire des moustaches il s'en serait aperçu…au moins, c'est Komui qui la réveillé cette fois !**

**-Pauvre Allen !** _Répondit la cadette du groupe en se tortillant les mains nerveusement._

**-Ohayo Lavi ! **

**-Aaaah Ohayo demoiselle !** _S'attarda-t-il à dire avec un sourire grandissant._

Kichi avait appris par Allen et Lenalee que le rouquin avait tendance à tomber amoureux en un temps record. Elle ménageait donc le jeune homme de manière à ce qu'il comprenne qu'elle ne le rejetait pas mais également qu'il prenne conscience d'être sur de ses sentiments vis-à-vis des autres.

Elle repensa à sa première journée en tant qu'exorciste déclarée. Après être entrée dans la salle du sous sol réservée à une entité nommée Hevlaska, Kichi se souvint avoir eu une peur bleu, mais voyant le regard de ses nouveaux amis aussi confiant, elle eut bien vite compris qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Par la suite, elle avait fait la connaissance de Miranda, une femme un peu plus âgée et pourtant aussi sure d'elle qu'il n'y avait de poisson dans l'océan pacifique. Une fête avait été donnée en l'honneur de la nouvelle venue, ce qui l'avait particulièrement touchée et d'ailleurs réconfortée. Elle avait l'habitude que son maître, en l'occurrence le maréchal Cross lui demande de cuisiner ou bien d'autre tache ménagère en échange de sorties couteuses ou entrainements quelconque au combat. À ce moment, elle avait pensé à Allen, qui lui avait du financier de son propre argent toutes les actions du vieil homme.

En revenant à elle-même, elle s'aperçue que Lavi secouait sa main devant elle. La jeune femme cligna des yeux puis baissa la main de son interlocuteur d'un air gêné.

**-Sumimasen, je…rêvassais.**

**-Oh !! Et tu rêvais de quoi ?** _S'extasia le rouquin_

**-Lavi !** _Gronda Lenalee_

**-Oui, je sais ne t'inquiète pas Lenalee. **_Rétorqua-t-il plus calmement._

Il s'éloigna un peu de la jeune japonaise et finit par se remettre à marcher en zieutant de temps à autre les réactions étranges de la petite brune, visiblement inquiet. Lenalee, elle, essayait de trouver un sujet de conversation, un doigt sur la bouche tout en marchant et se tenant de l'autre mais la taille. Mais, sur le chemin, un grand japonais se dressa devant eux. Les deux exorcistes ne captaient pas la situation, c'était la première fois que le regard de Kanda était troublé.

**-Kan-Kanda tout va bien ? Ta mission s'est bien terminée ?** _Tenta Lenalee._

Aucune réponse ne suivit, Kichi et Kanda se fixait du regard aussi abasourdi l'un que l'autre. Lavi regarda alternativement les deux jeunes gens puis finit par briser le silence pesant qui s'était installé depuis déjà quelques minutes.

**-Oy, vous vous connaissez tout les deux ?**

**-K….Kanda.**

Le protagoniste laissa échapper un souffle sec et tourna la fila en serrant les poings. Mais, bien que sous le choque, Kichi se servit de sa cape rouge pour lier les fils qui la compose et attraper par le bras le japonais. Les deux autres observaient la scène avec une vague impression de ne pas se trouver au bon endroit au bon moment.

**-Attend ! Yuu…tu compte me fuir combien de temps encore ?** _S'égosilla la jeune femme._

**-Damate…**

**-N..**

**-Lâche moi ! **

Ausstôt, la petite brune lâcha le grand homme mais, plus rapide que n'importe qui elle s jeta dans les bras de celui-ci qui ne bougeait plus. Lavi, pris sa tête entre ses mains en hurlant des mises en gardes contre Kichi qui n'écoutait pas et Lenalee tendait sa main d'un signe réprobateur nerveusement.

**-Baka !! Il va te tuer !!**

**-hum…Kichi…tu ne devrais pas…**

Au plus grand étonnement des deux amis, l'exorciste aux cheveux longs resserra maladroitement son étreinte tout en détournant le regard de manière à ce que l'on ne puisse distinguer ses yeux.

**-Kuso ! Tu n'aurais jamais du venir…**

**-Je…Baka Niisan ! Je voulais être avec toi ! **_s'écria la jeune japonaise en resserrant son étreinte et versant quelques larmes._

**-Kichi…s'étonna Lenalee en regardant Kanda qui ne se décidait toujours pas à faire de mouvement.**

**-Je…gomen nasai.** _Put finir Kichi avant d'éclater en sanglot._

**-Baka da naa, je ne vais pas t'avoir dans mes pattes !**

**-K-Kanda !** _Réprimanda la cadette._

**-Non Lenalee, il a raison. Ça n'arrivera pas Niisan. **

**-AAAAAAAAAHHHH Yuu yuu câline sa sœur !!** _Profita le rouquin en le criant presque partout._

L'ambiance brumeuse se dissipa peu à peu grâce aux titillements de Lavi vis-à-vis de Kanda qui lui s'énerver pour un rien. Kichi riait à cœur joie en regardant son frère refouler l'amitié que lui offraient les habitants de la congrégation. Elle l'avait toujours connu ainsi, il ne montrait plus ce qu'il ressentait depuis le jour où leurs parents s'étaient fait assassiner. Elle seule en connaissait la raison, et pour rien au monde elle ne dévoilerait les secrets de leur famille, bien entendu, elle était plus expressive que son ainé, mais cela dépendait de ses actions.

Après ce moment de retrouvaille plus ou moins intense et riche en émotion, Kanda retourna dans sa chambre sans aller manger. Il était pourtant l'heure du souper et à ce qu'elle pouvait connaître de son frère, celui-ci ne ratait que rarement ce passage de la journée, surtout après des efforts denses. Il devait être contrarié, et contrairement à ce que tout le monde aurait pensé, il fallait le laisser seul.

Allen, Lavi, Lenalee et un certain Krory d'après le jeune bookman. Les deux exorcistes aux innocences symbiotiques mangeaient rapidement d'énormes quantités impossibles d'ingurgiter pour des êtres humains normaux.

**-Vous….revenez de mission c'est bien ça ?**

**-Oui ! Krory Kanda et moi rentrons d'une mission qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Une innocence paraissait-il, mais en faite ce n'était pas le cas.** _Répondit Allen tout en continuant de manger._

**-Enchantée Jeune femme. Je suis désolé de ne pas m'être présenté plus tôt mais…mon estomac…**

**-Oh ! Ce n'est rien ! Mon nom est Kichi ! Ravi de faire votre connaissance.**

**-Je suppose que le borgne a du vous enquiquiner ?**

**-Teme ! C'est même pas vrai d'abord ! **_Assura son regard vers la jeune femme._

**-Euh…m'enquiquiner ? Pas vraiment, je dirais que…sans Lui, j'aurais eu moins de faciliter à m'intégrer.**

Surpris, le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire intérieurement et de s'immobiliser.

**-Lavi ?** _Questionna_ _Lenalee surement inquiète de cette calme attitude de la part du jeune homme._

**-STRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKEEEEEEEEEEEE **_s'écria-t-il avant de tendre son pouce en l'air d'un air vainqueur._

**-J'aurais parié qu'il dirait ça.** _Rétorquèrent à l'unisson Krory et Allen._

Le reste du repas se déroula dans la même ambiance estivale, puis un peu tardivement, tous les exorcistes partir se coucher ainsi que les trouveurs et le reste de l'équipe de la bâtisse. Intriguée de voir une porte fermer dégager autant de lumière, la petite japonaise s'éternisa devant, puis elle comprit en sentant des frissons parcourir son échine que ce n'était que la chambre de son frère. Elle ouvrit la porte en ayant pris soin de faire le moins de bruit possible et tomba nez à nez avec Kanda. Souriante, elle entra dans la pièce sans l'autorisation du jeune homme et s'assit sur son lit en l'observant faire ses exercices du soir, torse nu, comme il le faisait avant.

**-Tu n'as pas changé depuis ce jour.**

**-Et toi tu n'aurais jamais du essayé de me retrouver !**

**-Ne soit pas rabat-joie niisan, tôt ou tard je t'aurais rejoins tu le sais. Ton innocence s'est attardée sur moi avant de te choisir, ce qui était un signe qu'il y en avait une quelque part qui m'attendait.**

Ne sachant que dire, le japonais se stoppa, collant mugen contre le cou de sa cadette qui ne bougea pas. Il le retira violemment, faisant perler quelques gouttes de sang à l'endroit ou le contact avait été établi. Quelques seconde plus tard, il n'y avait plus de plait.

**-Niisan, est ce que tu t'inquiète ?**

**-Pas du tout !**

**-j'en conclue que oui.** _Soupira la jeune japonaise._

Le concerné s'approcha du lit pour enfin s'asseoir, et sa cadette suivit du regard ses gestes pour trouver un appui dans son cou et le serrer dans ses bras une dernière fois avant de partir.

**-Oyasumi Yuu….**

Le silence de nouveau. Kichi alla se coucher dans sa propre chambre, le cœur plus léger qu'à son arrivée. Elle avait compris que sa famille, autre que Kanda serait la congrégation, bien qu'elle ne connaisse pas tout le monde, il y avait une entraide perpétuelle entre les personnes résidents dans ces bâtiments à tel point que l'on avait l'impression d'être chez soit.


	3. It's a mission for

**Chapitre 3. It's a mission for….supa Kenpu !**

Deux tête brunes se baladant et souriant à tout va. Avec eux, surement leur parents. Un homme fort impressionnant de par sa carrure, mais également le respect qu'il imposait partout où il mettait les pieds. À ses côtés, une belle femme aux cheveux noirs corbeaux et aussi pale que le plumage d'une colombe. Leurs enfants se ressemblaient beaucoup mais avaient quelques similitudes avec eux bien sur. Tout à coup…l'ainé s'arrête. La fillette l'imite, puis, elle cligne des yeux. Ses parents on disparu. A côté d'elle, le petit garçon lâche sa main alors qu'elle a besoin de tout son soutien. Il la laisse seule, et alors qu'elle court elle ne parvient pas à le rattraper.

Kichi se réveille enfin, entendant une voix l'appeler. Elle tendit les bras devant elle, une visibilité encore flou pour ne voir que des ombres colorisées puis attrapa se qui semblait être la personne qui se tenait devant elle. Elle cligna des yeux et se blottit un peu plus contre la jeune personne qui ne bougeait plus.

**-Ne me laisse plus…**_finit-elle par répondre en s'agrippant d'avantage à l'étranger._

Elle cligna des yeux, se sentant apte à affronter le regard mitrailleur de son frère, mais à son plus grand regret s'aperçu que la couleur des cheveux dans lesquels elle passait sa main était plutôt clair et voir même…orangée. Elle se retira immédiatement, se poussa le plus qu'elle pouvait contre le mur.

**-Sumimasen ! Je…hum….je croyais…j'ai…**

Lavi ne répondit pas, passant sa main dans ses cheveux tout en souriant, timide pour une fois. Il ne s'était surement pas attendu à se genre de réaction, mais il avait l'air de comprendre et d'ailleurs, pour ne pour ne pas l'embarrasser, il s'était relevé.

**-Ce n'est rien. Oy ! Je venais juste te dire qu'on avait une mission toi, Lenalee et moi ! **

**-ah ? Une mission ? Mais…je ne me suis pas entraînée depuis…**

**-Tu auras tout le temps de t'exercer !**

**-Et…quand à lieu la mission ?**

**-Dans 2 petites heures on doit être paré !**

**-2 heures !** _S'indigna la japonaise en se relevant brusquement face à un Lavi de nouveau chamboulé._

**-héhé ' Oui…**

La jeune femme se rendit compte de la proximité de leur deux corps avec son coéquipier et se précipita vers son armoire pour en sortir le fameux blouson qu'elle n'avait pas encore porté ainsi que des vêtements propres. Elle regarda Lavi, rougissante.

**-Lavi…je vais me doucher, tu pourrais sortir ?**

**-gaaaaa arhem…oui ! **_Se reprit-il._

Une fois dans sa douche, Kichi souffla un bon coup et secoua la tête de gauche à droite en riant. Décidément, elle était aussi gaffeuse que Miranda avec les garçons ! Bien qu'il ne lui paraissait pas éprouver de l'amour pour le jeune exorciste, elle devait bien avouer que son cœur avait loupé quelques battements lorsqu'elle avait à deux fois déjà commis une erreur avec lui. De plus, elle s'était sentit extrêmement rassurée dans les bras du roux, ce qui d'ordinaire lui était quasiment impossible. 

En effet, mis à part Kanda, elle n'avait enlacé personne. Voici un des multiples points commun entre le japonais et sa cadette.

Après sa douche, Kichi enfila enfin le vêtement de la congrégation, se contemplant dans ce nouvel uniforme qui lui correspondait autant qu'à son frère. Elle attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, faisant retomber quelques mèches beaucoup plus courtes de son dégradées sur les côtés de son visage. Elle ressemblait à leur mère. C'était donc une souffrance de plus que de laisser ses cheveux détacher à la vu de Kanda. Elle sortit enfin de la chambre, puis rejoignit aussi vite que possible Lavi et Lenalee dans le bureau de Komui.

**-Vous…vous m'avez appelé ?**

**-Kichi ! Entre donc ! **_invitée par l'intendant les bras grands ouvert sous le regard incompréhensif de ses deux autres recrues._

Sans aune réponse, elle se plaça donc entre ses deux camarades et futur coéquipier. L'intendant la regarda avec insistance, puis sourit à pleine dans, laissant échapper un petit cri de ravissement.

**-Parfait ! Si tu es en mission avec Lenalee c'est parce qu'elle est avec Lavi bien sur ! Je ne la laisserais pas avec lui seule. Voila pourquoi je te confis une double mission !**

**-Oy ! Faut vraiment que vous consultiez Komui !** _Se défendit le jeune homme._

La petite dispute s'intensifia jusqu'à ce que Lenalee calme l'enjeu en prétextant que Lavi était plutôt comme son grand frère ou protecteur qu'autre chose. L'homme au chapeau repris donc ses propos :

**-La raison première de votre convocation est effectivement une mission. Seulement, vous ne serez pas les seuls. Allen, Kanda et Krory vous accompagnerons jusqu'à une ville proche des deux endroits où l'on nous à signalé des évènements plus qu'anormaux. **

**-Il y aurait donc 2 innocences ?** _demanda la cadette du groupe._

**-Effectivement c'est ce que nous pensons. C'est pourquoi vous serez divisés en deux équipes. **

**-Quelles sortes de rumeurs courent ? Et où ?** _Questionna le futur bookman._

**-Il parait qu'une femme a le don d'attirer les hommes par le simple son de ses chants. Les gens l'appelle sirène, mais personne à se jour ne l'a encore vu. Pour la seconde équipe, on entend parler d'une femme d'acier. Voila ! A vous de jouer ! Maintenant…**

En voyant arriver le commandant Wenham et ses coéquipiers avec une succession de pile de papier Komui se ravisa :

**-Les enfants !! Avant de partir, racontez moi donc ce qui…Hey !!**

L'intendant n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que tous ses disciples s'étaient enfuient en le laissant avec ses confrères de la section scientifique. En sortant, Lenalee souffla un bon coup et reporta son attention sur sa nouvelle amie.

**-Kichi, je pourrais te demander quelque chose ? Non Lavi, tu peux rester !** _s'écria-t-elle en commençant à le voir partir._

**-Oui Lenalee ?**

**-Quel âge as-tu ? Ma question peut te paraître bizarre mais, tu as l'air jeune et…je m'en voudrais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.**

**-Lenalee…**_put-elle répondre, touché par la parole de la jeune femme._

Puis elle reprit une nouvelle fois avec un sourire grandissant et posant sa main sur l'épaule de celle-ci.

**-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je saurais me défendre. J'ai 18 ans, alors se serait plutôt à moi de te protéger, je me trompe ?**

**-18…ans ? **

**-Et oui !**

**-AAAH** _couina Lavi en observant la jeune fille avec insistance de plus bel._

**-Lavi !** _Rit la concernée suivit par le rire de la deuxième exorciste femme._

Les 3 jeunes gens s'étaient retrouvés avec Allen, Kanda et Krory comme convenu. Le bookman était on ne sait ou pour régler des archives et ne tarderait pas à les rejoindre en cas de mauvaise tournure de la situation. Ils prirent le train 2 fois, 

et sur le chemin Lavi était à côté de Kanda, tout deux en face de Krory et Kichi. Lenalee et Allen quant a eux, dormaient dans le compartiment voisin. Lavi les avaient rejoins, et voulant voir ce qu'il allait faire comme misère aux deux anges, la japonaise le suivit doucement.

En entrant dans la petite pièce, ils découvrirent Lenalee, la tête appuyé contre l'épaule d'Allen qui dormait contre la fenêtre. Kichi eu un sourire attendrissant pour les deux jeunets de la bande et s'approcha lentement d'eux afin de placer la couverture qui était sur l'étagère du haut de la chambre. Lavi sortit un marqueur de sa poche mais la brunette le lui prit des mains en secouant la tête négativement. Elle lui sourit et attrapa son golem pour le brancher à un téléphone fixé au mur, puis elle orienta ses yeux vers les deux exorcistes.

**-Qu'est ce que…**_chuchota Lavi_

**-Komui va recevoir la transmission vidéo directement. Bien sur il n'y aura pas de son, ils risqueraient de se réveiller. Mais à son retour, je crois qu'Allen aura quelques ennuie !** _Ricana à voix basse la jeune femme._

Lavi la dévisagea, stupéfait de ne pas avoir eu l'idée plus tôt. Tout deux purent constater que Komui était dans un état de rage incontrôlé et balançait tout ce qui se trouvait à sa porté, c'est-à-dire tous les papiers empilés sur son bureau au plus grand désespoir de ses amis. Il se mit à lancer des tasses, hormis celle où un lapin était dessiné.

Le rouquin et la brunette se regardèrent en souriant, puis, Kichi rougit et décida de débrancher le golem. Elle s'assit sur le banc symétrique à celui où Allen et Lenalee se reposaient et Lavi la suivit, se frottant la main contre sa nuque énergiquement. Tout deux ne surent quoi dire. Voila pourquoi, Lavi n'était pas dans son assiette. Apparemment, il n'aimait pas le silence, ça le rendait sérieux, et pour l'éviter, il sortit une phrase qui d'ordinaire n'aurait nullement agacé sa coéquipière, mais cette fois ci se fut différent.

**-Chouette ! Apparemment il s'agit de deux femmes exorcistes ! J'espère qu'elles sont jeunes et jolies !**_ Dit-il en commençant à rêvasser._

Adoptant la même expression faciale que son frère, elle laissa échapper un « tss » avant de croiser ses bras et de détourner son regard, yeux clos de l'autre côté. Elle ne lui parlait plus, hautaine tout comme son ainé, ce qui fit rire intérieurement le futur bookman qui se plaça de l'autre côté de Kichi pour être face à elle. L'ayant sentit se déplacer, la japonaise, toujours avec le même regard, fixa un point inexistant en face d'elle.

Contraint de s'excuser alors qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait, Lavi se plaça en face d'elle, s'appuyant sur ses genoux pour être courbé au même niveau que la jeune exorciste assise.

**-Kichi ? Tu sais que tu ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eaux à ton frère comme ça ? C'est flippant…**

**-…**

**-Je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me refasse un remake de Yuu Yuu ?**

**-Rien !** **Cracha presque la japonaise.**

**-Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?**

**-Parce que.**

**-C'est pas une réponse ça ! Tu triche !** _Pleurnicha le rouquin toujours à voix basse._

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et aller répliquer, quant elle s'aperçu de nouveau que Lavi était proche d'elle. Elle rougit et répondit tout de même avec un certain temps d'adaptation :

**-Tu…tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais de penser aux filles ?!**

**-Je ne vois pas en quoi sa te dérange à moins que tu ne sois jalouse !** _Réagis le jeune homme._

**-Pas…pas du tout !** _Bafouilla Kichi._

**-Bien, alors arrête de bouder !**

Il se rassit à côté d'elle, posant sa tête contre la vitre, souriant de plus bel. Consciente que son comportement avait été des plus stupides, la jeune Kanda version féminine adressa un regard à son compagnon de compartiment. Il était calme et peut être se reprochait-il quelque chose ? Ne voulant pas le froisser, la jeune fille susurra un « gomen nasai » mal engagé.

Le bookman la regarda en souriant puis hocha la tête une unique fois, seulement, la jeune femme ne détourna pas le regard, ce qui le fit s'attarder un peu plus dans ses yeux. Elle sourit timidement en passant une main dans sa queue de cheval puis s'appuya contre l'épaule d'un Lavi la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

Dans le prochain chapitre :

Le compartiment de Kanda et Krory ainsi que la première étape de la mission concernant la femme sirène !


	4. Exorcist you'll be

**Chapitre 4. Exorcist you'll be.**

Dans le compartiment voisin, Krory et Kanda était tout deux aussi silencieux l'un que l'autre. Le vampire n'osait dire mot, ne voulant pour rien au monde troubler la tranquillité du japonais qui le fusillerait du regard. Il restait donc tête contre la vitre à contempler le paysage qui défilait et bien entendu se remémorait la première fois qu'il avait pris le train. Cette fois ci, au moins, il ne risquait pas de ce faire avoir comme un bleu avec l'aura de Kanda qui enivrait la pièce à plus de 100mètres, éloignant tout passager voulant pénétrer le compartiment.

**-Pourquoi est ce que tu es toujours aussi calme ?** _Demanda finalement le vampire, ne tenant plus en place._

**-Tss**

Ce fut la seule réponse donnée par Kanda. Bien sur, Krory laissa échappé un petit bruit de surprise, il ne s'était pas attendu à le vexer ! Voila pourquoi il sourit amicalement, secouant ses mains en guise de négation.

**-Je ne voulais pas te vexer Kanda, c'était juste une question banale…** _Se reprit-il._

**-Et bien ça ne te regarde pas** ! _Répliqua calmement mais sèchement le japonais._

**-D…d'accord. Et…comment ce fait-il que Kichi…soit exorciste aussi ?**

Toujours aucune réponse. Commençant réellement à s'énerver, le vampire dit sur un air presque ironique :

**-Très bien, j'irais le lui demander de toute manière ! Elle a l'air plus commode que toi.**

**-Tss…laisse la en dehors de ça. On ne peut pas expliquer le phénomène. Kichi est devenue exorciste comme la plupart d'entre nous : en ayant pris contacte avec son innocence.**

**-Mais je veux dire…pourquoi tous les deux ?**

**-Tu as finit de poser des questions sans réponses oui ?!** _Lâcha Kanda à la surprise de son interlocuteur._

**-O…oui.**

Le silence refit surface de nouveau. Les deux exorcistes étaient en train de s'endormir, Kanda toujours aussi méfiant gardait une oreille attentive au bruit des couloirs. Puis soudain…des cris se firent entendre dans le compartiment des deux autres partisans de l'ombre. Kanda, alarmé par la voix qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille, sortit de la pièce en un éclair, une main sur Mugen puis ouvrit la porte violemment. Krory, lui, s'était levé à toute allure, suivant de près Kanda.

Ils trouvèrent Lenalee sur Allen qui était étrangement blanc en comparaison de la couleur de peau excessivement rouge de Lenalee et de l'autre côté, sur le banc opposé, Kichi qui était trempée, et Lavi qui tentait de fermer une fenêtre de par où entrait la pluie.

**-Baka ! Vous nous avez fait peur à crier comme ça ! Lavi ferme cette fenêtre** ! _S'égosilla Kanda, les poings serrés, rangeant son katana._

**-J'aimerais bien mais…elle est coincé Yuu Yuu !! **_**S'acharna**__ le roux tout en essayant de fermer la fenêtre._

**-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Laisse-moi faire.** _Répliqua le japonais en s'approchant de la vitre qu'il ferma en un clin d'œil sous le regard hébété du rouquin. _

**-Je…mais !! Mais-mais ! je t'assure qu'elle voulait plus ce fermer !**

**-hum…**_Intervint Allen._

**-Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe. **_Reprit Lenalee en se frottant les yeux._

La fin du voyage se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, du moins pour ce qui est de Kanda on aurait pu croire que c'était différent, mais malgré le visage fermé que celui-ci abordait, il était paisible. Une fois arrivé à destination, tous descendirent et se divisèrent en deux groupes, comme convenu. Marchant tranquillement munis de carte, le premier groupe, celui des filles et de Lavi étaient entrés dans une sorte de village où la tension régnait à son comble. Kichi était toute excitée de pouvoir accomplir sa première mission, ayant entendu parlé de l'œil gauche d'Allen, elle aurait bien voulu se débarrasser des akumas dans les parages en un clin d'œil, mais cela risquait de ne pas être une chose facile ! Les trois exorcistes finirent par demander leur chemin.

**-Gomen nasai Monsieur…mais, nous sommes venu voir…la sirène.** _Proposa Kichi._

**-La…la sirène ? Il faut partir en mère ! Mais faite attention demoiselle…votre ami risque de se faire emporter !**

**-emporter ?** _Questionna la cadette._

**-Oui. La sirène peut entrainer sa victime, principalement des hommes. Mais certains racontent qu'elle peut attirer des femmes aussi ! Prenez garde ! Vous la trouverez seulement en mer.**

**-Arigatô Monsieur**…_S'inquiéta Lavi._

**-Dites donc…vous croyez vraiment qu'on va rencontrer une sirène **? _Se demanda la japonaise._

**-On verra bien.** _Rétorqua le futur bookman._

Les trois exorcistes allèrent comme indiqué vers le port puis louèrent un bateau grâce à l'argent de la congrégation. Ils montèrent puis se crispèrent quelque peu en sentant le brouillard se lever, la brise mais également le silence mis à part le bruit des vagues. Tout trois étaient silencieux, mais ça ne dura pas. Lavi appuyé sur l'un des bords du bateau, Kichi était à l'avant du bateau avec Lenalee.

**-Dit…Kichi ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Est-ce que…enfin, je m'excuse, je ne veux pas te forcer à répondre mais…**

**-Je t'en pris pose ta question !** _Répondit-elle en riant._

**-Eh bien…est ce que…toi et Lavi…vous…vous boudez ?**

**-Huh ? P-pas du tout ! **

**-Oh…je croyais que...désolé. C'était stupide de ma part.**

**-En faite…c'est…enfin je ne sais pas. Je…lui parle mais…sans plus.**

**-Pourtant tu avais l'air de t'entendre mieux avec lui qu'avec nous autres ?**

**-Peut être…mais…c'est…différent ?**

**-D'accord.**

**-Et toi Lenalee. Ça fait longtemps que tu connais Allen ?**

**-N…non pas vraiment.**

**-Et…vous avez l'air de bien vous aimez ?**

**-Je…le considère plus comme mon frère qu'un potentiel petit ami si c'est ce que tu veux dire !**

**-Oh ! Non…je…je voulais juste savoir, tout comme moi, tu étais plus proche d'une personne que des autres.**

**-Oh. D'accord.**

La conversation prit fin lorsqu'une mélodie se fit entendre à travers le passage entre deux montagnes. Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent vers Lavi qui lui était en extase en l'entendant mais…était-ce la mélodie ou simplement le fait qu'il était sur le point de dire de nouveau son commémorable « STRRRIIIIKE » ? Difficile à dire, en tout cas, la voix se rapprochait de plus en plus. Alors que certains hommes étaient sur le point de diriger le bateau en sens inverse, Lenalee donna l'ordre de continuer. Certains adoptèrent la méthode d'Ulysse : mettre des bouchons dans leurs oreilles ou s'attacher quelque part. Il ne se passa rien bizarrement. Un homme qui n'avait visiblement pas peur s'approcha de Lenalee et Kichi :

**-Mesdemoiselles, nous ne devrions pas continuer, je vous en pris !**

**-Mais, que se passe-t-il ? La…sirène n'a rien fait de particulier avec son chant non ?** _Demanda la cadette._

**-Croyez-moi, il n faut pas y aller. Il y a quelques mois de cela, mon frère et moi étions parti à sa recherche. Nous étions confiant et…malheureusement…quant la sirène à commencée à chanter, mon frère a été pris de folie. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle ne me prenait pas à moi…nus venions de perdre notre mère…mais se fut finit, il…se jeta à l'eau. **

**-Oh…je vois.** _Répondit la japonaise._

**-Il faut continuer.** _Intervint Lavi._

**-Mais…ça ne vous a donc pas servit de leçon ?!** _S'indigna le marin._

**-Même si c'est dangereux, il est de notre devoir de combattre les akumas et de rallier les nouveaux exorcistes.** _S'excusa Lavi._

**-B…bien.**

**-Nous sommes désolé monsieur.** _Dit Lenalee avec une gentillesse infinie en déposant sa main sur l'épaule de celui-ci._

Les chants reprirent. Bizarrement personne n'était atteint par celui-ci, ce qui étonna tous les membres de l'équipage. Enfin, une silhouette majestueuse se dessina dans la pénombre du brouillard. Il s'agissait d'une femme. Elle plongea dans l'eau. Tout les hommes se prirent de panique suivirent l'ombre qui se dirigeait vers le bateau. Puis, elle sauta et attérit sur le bateau.

**-Qui…qui es tu !** _Demanda l'un des membres de l'équipage. _

**-Celle que vous appelez sirène.** _Répondit la mystérieuse jeune femme._

**-STRRIIIIIIIKE** _s'écria donc Lavi._

**-huh ?** _Laissa échapper la jeune inconnue en tournant la tête vers Lavi, Lenalee et Kichi._

**- Pardonnez-le, il…a tendance à tomber amoureux très facilement.** _Rit Lenalee._

**-Oh ? Hum…enchantée…je…suis Senritsu. **

**-Est-ce que…vous êtes une sirène ?** _Demanda timidement un jeune garçon caché derrière Kichi._

**-Et bien…pas vraiment non. Ma voix …est…comme…envoutante pour certaines personnes...**_répondit-elle tristement._

**-Oui ! C'est pourquoi mon frère a succombé n'est ce pas ?!**

**-Je…je suis désolé mais…il…il n'aurait pas du réagir ainsi, il…était…**

**-tuer la !!** _s'écria un autre marin._

-**NON !** _S'élança Kichi devant elle._ **Laissez-la finir.**

**-Et bien il...N'était déjà plus…humain.**

**-Plus humain ? **_S'interrogea Lenalee._

**-C'était…une machine !**

**-Un akuma.** _Rectifia Lavi._

**-Tu es donc une exorciste…comme Kichi, Lavi et moi !**

**-Exorciste ?** _Questionna la dite Sirène_

**-Un personne qui est capable de renvoyer les âmes au ciel en détruisant les enveloppes ressemblant à des machines. Ceux sont des akumas, des personnes qui ont appelés des personnes disparues et..qui ont été tués par les défunts incapable de contrôler leur corps de fer.** _Expliqua Kichi avec un air grave._

**-Vous voulez dire que…mon frère…a essayé…de…de ramener…**_Coupa le marin._

**-Oui.** _Répondit Lavi tout aussi sérieux que la jeune exorciste à ses côtés._

Tandis que l'homme se lamentait, pleurant et remerciant à la fois la nouvelle exorciste, celle-ci était mélancolique, regrettant d'avoir trouvé cette sphère lumineuse qui lui a donné cette capacité. Elle regarda la band d'exorciste qui lui avait proposé de rejoindre une organisation appelé « congrégation de l'ombre » et finit par hocher la tête en guise d'approbation. Désespéré, elle alla s'asseoir tête entre ses mains dans un bureau étant généralement attribué au capitaine.

Lavi fit son apparition, ouvrant la porte violement puis souffla un coup.

**-Pfiou ! J'ai cru que tu étais partie !**

Il y eu un silence alors que la jeune femme relevée la tête pour sourire discrètement. Puis, ne supportant pas le silence, le rouquin s'approcha de la sirène, s'asseyant à côté d'elle et pour une fois solennel.

**-Tu sais, il est normal d'avoir des regrets pour ce métier, mais dit toi bien que les personnes que tu « tueras » ne seront plus humaines. Ce ne seront plus que des âmes retenues par des corps d'akumas.**

**-Je sais bien mais…c'est tellement difficile de devoir…tuer…**

**-Senri…tu ne tues pas, tu purifies. En plus…tu as la chance de ne pas avoir besoin d'établir un contact avec les akumas. Tu as ta voix. Nous, nous devons les combattre avec nos armes.**

**-Oui, c'est vrai. Excuse moi…je suis…égoïste.**

**-Oy ! Tu es humaines avant tout, pas égoïste, seulement réaliste.**

Lavi se leva, souriant et fit mettant ses deux mains derrière son cou.

**-Et puis tu sais, même étant égoïste, ça ne nous empêche pas d'être de bonne personne quand même ! **

Ils rirent tout les deux avant que le futur bookman ne prévienne qu'il remontait sur le pont. Senri le retint un instant en disant son prénom puis…un simple merci auquel il hocha simplement la tête, voulant paraître « cool » comme à son habitude.

Il faisait presque nuit et Kichi montait la garde au cas où d'éventuelle attaque d'akuma se ferait sentir. Lenalee était allée se reposer, elle prendrait la garde après. Lavi, lui, venait de sortir de la cabine. La jeune japonaise ayant entendu la porte se refermer serra les dents, elle n'aimait pas être dérangée, surtout sachant que Lavi viendrait surement à sa rencontre. D'ailleurs, ses pas se faisaient de plus en plus proche, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse sentir sa présence derrière elle à une proximité raisonnable tout de même.

**-Il fait beau se soir n'est ce pas ?** _Essaya Lavi._

**-Oui.** _Répondit simplement la brunette._

**-Hum…tu sais, Senri est une chouette fille ? **

**-Oui, elle en a l'air.** _Dit-elle en se tourna bras croisés._

**-Un problème ?**

**-Non pas du tout. Je suis juste en train de monter la garde. La nuit va être longue alors va te coucher. Tu la montera après Lenalee.**

**-Non, je la monterais avec toi, j'ai prévenu Lenalee.**

**-Tss.**

**-Oh ! Encore les mimiques de Kanda !**

**- Et alors ?** _Commença à s'énerver la jeune femme._

**-Tu es vraiment adorable quant tu fais ça contrairement à ton frère.**

**-Je…je-je quoi ?!**

**-Ok, ok j'ai rien dit !** _Répondit-il hilare en agitant ses mains._

Kichi se retourna, yeux fermés avec une veine mise en relief sur sa tempe. Ses joues étaient légèrement rosées. Lavi le remarqua mais ne dit rien, se souvenant de cette fois là…ou elle l'avait enlacé en pensant qu'il était Kanda. Il avait légèrement rougis lui aussi. Mettant une main protectrice sur l'épaule de la japonaise, le rouquin regardait au loin à la surprise de celle-ci qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser un soupire d'étonnement.

**-Tu sais Kichi, dans le train tout à l'heure. Je…je crois que je riais seulement.**

**-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?** _Tenta-t-elle._

**-En parlant de filles. La beauté ne fait pas tout, ce n'est qu'un plus. **

**-Ah ?**

**-Tu es intelligente et je t'apprécie pour ce que tu donne de toi. Kanda doit être fier de toi.**

N'ayant pas de réponse plus convaincante, Lavi jeta un œil vers son interlocutrice. Voyant qu'il ne pouvait distinguer ses yeux, il comprit que de longues lignes verticales et parallèles entre elle désignant les ondes négatives émanaient de la jeune femme. Il fut surpris et écarquilla les yeux dont l'un avait des sursaut de temps à autre tant il était effrayé.

**-Est-ce que tu insinues que je ne suis pas attirante physiquement ?** _Baragouina Kichi._

**- Non…non…ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire !** _Pleurnicha le rouquin._

Pendant qu'ils se chamaillaient tout les deux amicalement, bien que Kichi était en train de tenir fermement Lavi enveloppé dans sa cape qu'elle tenait à la main, Senritsu, elle, venait d'observer la scène ayant réfléchi à ce que le jeune homme lui avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle était amusée de cette scène et pensait à la manière dont elle réussirait à s'intégrer au groupe, mais plus globalement à la congrégation, sa famille en quelque sorte.

Elle avança dans la nuit et…

Dans le prochain chapitre :

Kanda, Allen, Krory et la femme d'acier !


End file.
